Rasa
thumb|262px|Nocna i Krwawa Elfka walczą ze sobą. Przedstawicielki jednej rasy, lecz dwóch innych rodzajów.Rasa – grupa istot o takich samych cechach charakterystycznych. Stanowi ją dostatecznie duża grupa organizmów w obrębie jednego gatunku, która jest również zdolna do rozmnażania w warunkach naturalnych. Wspólne dla rasy jest pochodzenie oraz cechy wyróżniające ją od innych organizmów. Może ona mieć pochodzenie naturalne lub sztuczne. W świecie Warcrafta rasa jest często tożsama z przynależnością do danej grupy, na przykład człowiek z automatu staje się członkiem Przymierza, natomiast ork oczywiście będzie przedstawicielem Hordy. Jedne rasy należą do jednej grupy, drugie zaś są częścią drugiej. Co więcej część z ras nie może być przedstawicielami jakiejś klasy. Wejście na teren na przykład Hordy przez graczy Przymierza nie oznacza jednak że dana frakcja się obróci przeciwko nam, lecz od razu nas zaatakuje, gdy znajdziemy się w zasięgu i będzie atakować dotąd aż gracz nie padnie lub dopóki nie wyniesie się stamtąd. Atak jednak nigdy nie może nastąpić w sanktuarium, gdzie przedstawiciele Przymierza i Hordy mogą się spotkać. Co więcej niektóre z ras nie należą do jednej czy drugiej strony, lecz są neutralne, a niekiedy nawet niezależne. Niezależność nie oznacza jednak neutralności, na przykład Nagi są wrogie zarówno rasom Przymierza jak i Hordy. Poniższa strona jest listą wszystkich ras rdzennych lub przybyłych na Azeroth, powstałych przez Światło lub Pustkę lub jeszcze inne żywioły. Charakterystyka Rasy na terenie Azeroth oraz w całym uniwersum istniały od początków jej powstania. Pierwszymi były Naaru, Dzieci Światła oraz Władcy Pustki, Zrodzeni z Cienia. Ich walka dała początek znanem nam rzeczywistości śmiertelników, gdzie wkrótce magia podzieliła się nie tylko na światła i cienia, lecz również ładu i chaosu oraz życia i śmierci. Tysiące ze światów zamieszkanych zostało przez rozmaite stworzenia. Wkrótce pojawiły się też kolejne siły, jak Tytani i demony, które stanęły naprzeciwko sobie. Razem z Naaru oraz Dzikimi Bóstwami zmusili demony, Władców Pustki oraz Stare Bóstwa do odwrotu, niestety w chwili ich największego triumfu czempion Panteonu - Sargeras - został spaczony przez magię spaczenia. W ciągu jednej chwili uwięził swoich pobratymców i uwięził ich, a następnie rozpoczął Płonącą Krucjatę, wypaczając wszystkie rasy aby uniemożliwić Władcom Pustki ich zniewolenie. W trakcie swego pochodu zniszczenia Sargeras natrafił na Azeroth, który został pobłogosławiony przez Tytanów. Wojna Starożytnych, która była pierwszą inwazją, nie powiodła się. Sargeras znał potencjał Tytana drzemiącego w środku planety, dlatego chciał ją za wszelką cenę unicestwić, by Władcy Pustki nie mogli jej spaczyć. Mimo to stawiła mu opór poprzez swoich mieszkańców. Przez następne tysiąclecia Azeroth, uporządkowana dziesiątki tysięcy lat wcześniej w wyniku upadku Czarnego Imperium, stała się azylem dla tych, co uciekali przed Płonącym Legionem. Zamieszkali na jej terenie przybysze z Argusa i Draenoru, których domy zniszczyły demony. W jednej chwili gatunki współpracują ze sobą, w innych zaś walczą. Mają inne kultury, języki oraz wierzenia, a także styl życia. Niektóre z ras mogą być doskonale zaznajomione z magią lub stać na wysokim poziomie technologicznym, a nawet łączyć oba te kierunki w jedno. Jedni są osadnikami żyjącymi w miastach i na wsiach, inni zaś przemierzają wielkie polany i stepy, żyjąc w jednym miejscu i ruszając z niego do innego. Rasy grywalne Przymierze *Ludzie z Wichrogrodu i Kul Tirasu *Nocne elfy z Darnassusa *Krasnoludy z Miedziobrodych i Czarnorytnych *Gnomy z Gnomereganu *Draenei z Exodaru i Armii Światła *Worgeni z Gilneasu *Elfy Pustki ze Szczeliny Telogrus *Mechagnomy z Mechagonu Horda *Orkowie z Durotaru i Mag'har *Trolle z Mrocznej Włóczni i Zandalaru *Taureni z Mulgoru i Wysokogórscy *Nieumarli z Podmiasta *Krwawe elfy ze Srebrnej Luny *Gobliny z Kartelu Wody Zęzowej *Nocno Urodzeni z Suramaru *Vulpera z Voldunai Neutralne *Pandareni z Shen-zin Su Klasy dostępne dla grywalnych ras Atrybuty dla klas Podział ras *Tytaniczne (inaczej: Tytanici) - rasy stworzone przez Tytanów, pierwotnie jako struktury kamienne lub metalowe, lecz przez Klątwę Ciała nałożoną przez Yogg-Sarona uwięzionego w Ulduarze ich następne generacje doznały zmiany w istoty z krwi i kości. Do ras tych zaliczają się również zmienione przez nich rdzenne dla Azeroth istoty. Na skutek tego stali się rasami podobnymi do innych na planecie. Stanowią razem z rasami rdzennymi większość na planecie i są mocno zróżnicowane wewnątrz siebie, nie tylko między nacje i plemiona, lecz również między podgatunki, np. krasnoludy pochodzące od Ziemnych dzielą się na Dzieci Mrozu, Miedziobrodych, Dzikie Młoty oraz Czarnorytnych. *Rdzenne w Azeroth - rasy jakie istniały na terenie Azeroth przed Tytanami czy nawet Przedwiecznymi. Są to istoty rozumne jakich historia sięga czasów, gdy przodkowie ras tytanicznych dopiero stawali się tacy jak oni. Wiele z ras wywodzi się od innych w wyniku mutacji, inne zaś powstały jeszcze inaczej. Zanim pojawił się Panteon walczyli ze Starymi Bóstwami lub im służyli, zaś w czasie przybycia Tytanów wsparli ich działania mające na celu uporządkowanie spaczonej przez Shath'Yar planety. Razem z rasami powstałymi z tworów Tytanów zaliczani są do większości ras Azeroth. *Spoza Azeroth - rasy niepochodzące ani od Tytanów ani od rdzennych, przybyłe do Azeroth z innych światów. Większość z nich pochodzi z Draenoru - ojczyzny orków obecnie znanej przez zagładę jako Rubieże - jednak są też inne, na przykład draenei z Argusa. Duża część zadomowiła się tu z dużym trudem, lecz udało się im znaleźć schronienie. Podobnie jak twory Tytanów czy tutejsze rasy są wewnętrznie podzieleni. Stanowią mniejszość na planecie Azeroth, jednocześnie próbując odzyskać swój świat macierzysty. Lub to, co z niego pozostało w wyniku kataklizmów lub Płonącej Krucjaty. *Nieumarłe - w zasadzie nie rasa, co bardziej kombinat mnóstwa gatunków powstałych na skutek śmierci z rąk Plagi lub przez nekromanckie sztuczki. Duża ich część to zniewolone umysłowo resztki np. ludzi czy elfów podległe Królowi Liszowi lub nekromancie, jednak są też twory będące w stanie swobodnie myśleć i podejmować decyzje, jak Opuszczeni z Lordaeronu. Choć nieumarli są mniejszością nie należy ich lekceważyć - śmierć zadana z ich rąk przy odpowiednich czarach sprawia, że kto zginął z ich ręki sam się nim staje. Zaliczani często do ras rdzennych Azerothu, jednak duża ich część uważa za osobną rubrykę podziału ras istniejących we wszechświecie. *Demoniczne - rasy jakie przez energię fel, będącą naturalną siłą Płonącego Legionu, zostały zmienione w odpychające monstra pełne nienawiści do śmiertelników i żądzy śmierci na wszystkich innych niż oni. Większość służy swojemu mistrzowi - Sargerasowi - jednak są też takie, które służą potężnym czarnoksiężnikom, broniąc ich przed jego wrogami. Stanowią większość w Rubieżach i na Argusie, lecz na Azeroth są przytłaczającą mniejszością, licząc mniej niż Plaga i praktycznie będąc na przegranej pozycji względem ras rdzennych Azerothu i tytanicznych, wspomaganych przez rasy przybyłe na ten świat. *Shath'Yar - są to te gatunki rozumnych istot, jakie zostały stworzone przez ohydne abominacje zwane Starymi Bóstwami. Są to przeważnie ohydztwa przypominające humanoidy ośmiornicowate, wężoludzi lub nawet wielkie pajęczaki. Prawdopodobnie mogą przewyższać obecne rasy w swej liczbie, jednakże biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że niemal wszyscy osobnicy są uwięzieni wraz ze swymi bogami prawdopodobnie pozostaną w niemal nikłej ilości. *Światła i Pustki - prawdopodobnie najstarsze rasy rozumne całego uniwersum. Są one wcieleniem Światła i Pustki, dwóch pierwotnych sił magicznych oraz wszechświata. Na terenie Azeroth niemal w ogóle nie występują, natomiast na terenie Rubieży można znaleźć sporo tworów Pustki, ale też i dużo Naaru, jacy bronią Światłości na terenie tego upadłego świata. *Mieszane - rasy pochodzenia mieszanego, czyli w jednej części są przedstawicielami rasy ojca, a w drugiej - rasy matki. Znanymi przypadkami są wymieszanie genów ludzi, orków, draenei, elfów, a nawet ogrów między dwoma z tych ras. Najliczniej można znaleźć hybrydy ludzi z elfami, głównie Wysokimi, ale też z orkami. W paru wypadkach równie często spotykane są hybrydy orków z draenei czy z ogrami. Ciekawostki *Wiele z ras stanowi nawiązanie do rzeczywistych kultur z rozmaitych epok z pewnym uwspółcześnieniem lub uśredniowiecznieniem. *Nie ma lepszych czy gorszych ras. W World of Warcraft rasa, tak jak klasa, jest jedynie urozmaiceniem rozgrywki, a gracz może zawsze wybrać sobie taką klasę i rasę, którą będzie grał lepiej. *Najczęściej wybieraną rasą jest człowiek, a z Hordy - ork. Przypisy da:Race de:Völker en:Race es:Raza fr:Catégorie:Race jouable he:גזע hu:Faj it:Razze ru:Раса Kategoria:Świat WoW Kategoria:Rasy Kategoria:Terminy